A New Harry
by Kiss of Lif3
Summary: Harry finds out he's been lied to by Dumbledore and changes himself. Harry soon becomes dark and falls in love with a certain blond. Can they fight Dumbles manipulations and stay together? Will Harry join Voldermort? Read and find out! Dom!HarryxSub!Draco
1. A New Harry

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning not a creature fic. and very long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Harry**

Harry sat in his room at number 4 Privet Drive nursing his wounds from another of his uncle's beatings. He had not finished dinner in time, so his uncle got a whip and beat him with it. He finished wrapping his wounds and looked up at the clock to see it was 11:55, five minutes till his birthday. Harry wondered if he would get any letters and presents from his so-called friends on his birthday. It was on the train ride home that he overheard them talking about how they were paid to be his friend and how they didn't like his stuck up attitude,all of this mostly came from Ron,when he was coming back from the restroom. Sirius had gone through through the veil this year, and though he was gone Harry knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to be depressed. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of owls screeching in the distance. He looked at the clock and saw that it was now 11:59, he opened the windows so the owls could come through. He barely stepped away from the window when the pain hit. It felt like he was being hit with a hundred _crucio's_he felt pain in his legs and muscles as well his chest. His eyes were burning and his head feilt liek it was spliting in two. The pain soon became to much for him and he became unconcious.

When he woke up he was a little disoriented. He sat up and saw that the room was blurry, he reached around for his glasses but whaen he couldn't find them he checked his face. He was slightly shocked to find that he had his glasses on. He took them and saw that the room was now clear, he shrugged his shoulders and threw his glasses away. He turned and saw that there were seven owls sitting on his desk. When he relieved them of their burden, some flew away while others went to rest at Hedwigs empty cage. Uncle Vernon had killed Hedwig when she was to loud one night. Harry turned his attention to see who the letters where from: he had one from the twins and the rest of the Weasley's, one from Hermione, one from Hagrid, one from Dumbledore, one from Hogwarts, and surprisingly one from Gringotts. Harry opened that one first.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_It was stated in the will and testament that you are to attend the reading of Sirius Orion Black on August 22 at 3:00 p.m._

_Also, your account manager would like to talk to you about your inheritance and as such wishes to see you two hours before said time. _

_Just sign your name in blood at the bottom and a portkey will come in its place that will leave at 12:00 p.m._

_Sincerely,_

_Gringotts_

Harry signed his name and the paper disappeared and in its place was a feather. He hid it in his secret floorboard until the time when he would need it.

Next he opened his gift from Fred and George and saw a pile of Weasley Wizard Wheezes that had yet to be released into stores. He smiled before opening his gift from the rest of the Weasley's. He got some fudge and a cake from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's, a love letter from Ginny which he just threw in the trash can, and a note from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate, what are you up to? Sorry I didn't send you a letter earlier, but Dumbledore said we could only send you a letter for your birthday, so here it is. Did you read your letter from Hermione, she's already worrying about what her O.W.L's are and if I did my homework alrready, man, it was starting to get little annoying. Anyway, Hermione's coming over to Grimmuald Place in two weeks and I'm just a little excited for her to be here. That's all I have time for, bye mate._

_Sincerely._

_Ron_

_P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I got you a sneakoscope!_**(we'll pretend he didn't already give him one)**_ Hope you enjoy._

_P.P.S. Sorry Dumbledore said you couldn't leave your aunt's and uncle's this summer._

Harry just threw the letter away and opened the letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey Harry, have you done all your homework? Well if you haven't I'll let you slide since it's your birthday. I brought you a planner so you could organize and give yourself time to do more things. What do you think you got on your O.W.L's, I think I got number 15 wrong I charms. I don't think I explained all its uses. Urgh, i have to go study see you at school._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Harry snorted at her before throwing the letter away, also. He looked at Dumbledore's letter before opening it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you my boy? I know you wanted to end the summer with the Weasley's, ut its imperative that you stay with your relatives for the summer so that Voldermort can't find you. Remember, don't go anywhere or sign anything, if you need something send Hedwig and I'll get it for you. Now on to recent things, Happy 16__th__ Birthday!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

Harry just threw the letter away knowing he was going to ignore anything Dumbledore had said. He then took out his Hogwarts letter and read through this years list of books for the new year. when he finished he worked up the nerve to look at his O.W.L scores.

_Harry James Potter, the scores for the exams proceed in the following order:_

_Passing:_

_O-Outstanding_

_E-Exceeds Expectations_

_A-Acceptable_

_Failing:_

_P-Poor_

_D-Dreadful_

_T-Troll_

_Mr. Potter your grades are as following:_

_Herbology-O_

_History of Magic-A_

_Care of Magical Creatures-O_

_Transfiguration-E_

_Potions-O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-O_

_Divination-A_

_Arthimancy-O_

_Charms-O_

_Astronomy-E_

_Congratulations! You passed all you O.W.L's. Also congrats on getting the highest score in Defense and Potions._

Harry took a breather before wondering how he got the highest score in potions. He decided not to think on but just be thankful that he passed. Harry got up to take a shower before his uncle got up.

When Harry looked in the mirror in the bathroom he nearly had a heart attack. Where he was once 5'4" from several years malnutrition, he was now 6'2". His green eyes were now a bright emerald green and his hair was at his shoulders and actually tamed. his frame had a slight build to it with muscles, that weren't obnoxious. He had a nice looking six pack, too. He smiled to himself that this might actually be a good year.

--------------------------------- **Short Time Skip **------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since his birthday and Harry had changed drastically. He got seven piercings, one in his tongue and three in each ear; one at the top and two at the bottom. He also got three tattoos: giant wings on his back, on his upper arm a phoenix rising from the flames, and a saying, "_Vicis vigoratus totus vulnus.", _which meant "Time heals all wounds." When it came to his so-called family he ignored them and they ignored him after some serious accidental magic that all most had them killed. Tomorrow was the day of the will reading and he was actually excitied to go. He was also hoping that if he had enough time he could some shopping done. Harry went to bed that night looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go the first chapter. Now I know Harry didn't take aritmancy but I just added it for the fun of it. This is my second time writing a story so I am open for suggestions. Also, I need a beta so if anyone's interested pm me. **

**Note: Read and Review**


	2. Gringotts

Chapter 2: Gringotts

Harry woke up the next morning ready to get down to business. He dressed up in clothes that were nice looking but not overly done. It wore a nice green silk button down shirt. He left two buttons at the top undone. He also wore some black slacks with black loafers (A/N: sorry couldn't think of any other shoes to go with it.). He went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, eating before going upstairs and grabbing the feather just in time to be whisked off to Gringotts. When he arrived he noticed he was inside an office like room with a desk and a goblin sitting behind it.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Ragnok. I am the head goblin of this bank and your account manager. I am your account manager because you have the largest account in the entire wizarding world. We are here to discuss your assets. Also, it seems someone has managed to hide your parents will in the already read pile, when in fact it was never read at all. It stated that under no circumstances where you to live with your relatives. If it came down to it you were to be raised in a magical orphanage until such a time that you could take care of yourself and live in Potter Manner. For this reason alone we owe you our sincerest apologies. Now to get down to business; do you still want to authorize Ms. Granger the money for her personal library and college tuition along with her monthly allowance of ten thousand galleons."

Harry looked at the goblin like he had lost his mind. "When did I authorize that in the first place?" Harry asked. "Mr. Potter, you asked us on your eighth birthday to open this account for her." The goblin replied. "I couldn't have for two reasons. One, I didn't know her then. Two, I didn't know about the magical world till my eleventh birthday." Ragnok looked like someone had just stolen his cookie and eaten it. He squared his shoulders before saying, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, what would you have us do?" "Just return my money to me and find out who has been authorizing this because I have not authorized for anything. I have ever only come into this bank for some school shopping money." Ragnok's already pale coloring faded some more. "So you didn't authorize Mr. Weasley's tuition for school and a ten thousand galleons a month allowance or all the muggleborns tuition either. Neither did you authorize the marriage contract with Ms. Weasley. Nor, did you authorize for a hundred thousand galleons to go to one Albus Dumbledore every month. Nor did you authorize for five thousand pounds to go to your relatives every month."

Harry just shook his head before saying, "No, I did not. Here's what I want you to do. Open an account with one million galleons in it for muggleborns with no money for school; it's to be replaced back to the same amount each year. Let the ones who have been paying for their tuition continue to do so even Ron. Break the marriage contract with Ginny. Then close and take everything else. If you can't get every dime back except for the ones I told you were authorized I want you to press charges against Albus Dumbledore and take the money from his account, do you understand?" The goblin nodded his head yes. Harry continued, "Now I'm going to go to the will reading and what I want you to do while I'm gone is draw up the papers telling me how much I own I also what to do the magic and blood test after the reading, please send a goblin to escort me." Ragnok nodded before calling Griphook to escort Harry.  
They walked all the way to two big doors. Harry thanked Griphook before opening the door and stepping inside. Everyone turned to look at him and he stared back. He saw Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ginny, Ronald, Fred and George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora, Ted, and Andromeda Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore. He calmly and fluently walked over to the only chair left in the room and sat down. "Hello, my boy, I don't believe we have met before." Dumbledore said. Harry turned to him and said, "Let's keep it that way until the right time old man. And I'm not your boy." before turning back around.

------------------------- Quick POV Change: Draco ---------------------------

Draco didn't know who he was but he did know two things. One, he was the kind of person he wanted to hang around with. I mean come on, he dissed Dumbledore. Two, he was hot as hell. Draco knew he was gay so he didn't think twice about what he just thought about. 'I wonder what his name is…' Draco thought.

--------------------------------- Back to Harry's POV ------------------------------

The goblin sitting behind the desk began to speak, "We may begin now that you have arrived. The goblin pulled out a pensieve and poured a goldish liquid into it. Harry didn't know what it was but he figured that was how they did their wills. The goblin then stuck his finger in the substance and Sirius Black rose from inside. "Well I take it that everyone I have asked to come is here, if not, well that will be discussed at the end. Let's begin with...Lucius Malfoy. Lucius you get ten thousand galleons for doing the right thing. Narcissa, you are to be reinstated back into the Black family and five thousand galleons. Draco, should my decided heir does not take the title or have an heir before he dies you will be the heir of the Black estate and five thousand galleons. Andromeda, I also reinstate you back into the Black family and give you ten thousand galleons. Ted, I give you five thousand galleons for being able to tame a wild girl like 'Meda. Tonks, I give you five thousand galleons to help you take care of yourself. Remus Lupin, I give you a hundred thousand galleons. A manor of your choice just for you, your mate, and Harry, I also give you a certificate for Madam Malkins so she can design you a new wardrobe. Also, yes I did say mate earlier, stop avoiding it and just embrace it. Bill, I give you ten thousand galleons to further your research and live a happy life with your wife. Charlie, since you raise dragons for a living, I found an egg in one of my manors it looks like a dragon egg to me. It is now yours along with five thousand galleons to take care of it with.  
"To Percy; a book and a thousand galleons- so you can learn something good for a change. To Fred and George Weasley; the Marauder book of tricks and fifty thousand galleons so you can expand your business. Ronald, I ask that you get a clue. Hermione, I hope you learn from your mistakes and leave you one book in hopes that you learn something useful. Ginny, I ask that you get an even bigger clue. Molly and Arthur, I give you fifty thousand galleons to help take care of your kids, and I will not take no as an answer. Severus, I give you a pile of potion books that date back to around Slytherin's time and ten thousand galleons for not treating Harry like he was special and for taking care of him. Snape! How I know is for me to know and you to find out. Dumbledore, I leave to you a request...for you to go fuck yourself. Also, the headquarters is unusable unless the chosen heir decides otherwise. Harry, I leave you the other hundred and fifty billion dollars, all my estates and vaults, and the title of my heir. To my unnamed guest, you know exactly what I leave to you. Well I guess this is the last time you see me and as such I want to say that I blame none of you and to apologize to anyone I may have offended...except for you Dumbledore, yours was done intentionally. Bye everyone!"

When Sirius disappeared the chaos began but quieted down when Dumbledore yelled, "SILENCE!!!!" when everyone was quiet Dumbledore went up to the goblin and said, "I have express from Harry Potter to transfer all his mentioned funds to the headquarters account and his affirmation that we could continue using the headquarters." The goblin was about to except the papers when he stood up. "Don't accept those papers." Harry said. "Young man, I was giving a request to do this after the reading was done by Harry himself, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do." Dumbledore said.

"Actually there is, because, old man, I, in fact, did not give you permission to withdraw any of my funds." he said calmly. "Young man these funds belong to Harry Potter, they are not yours." Dumbledore answered. "Who said that I wasn't Harry Potter?" he replied back. "HARRY POTTER!!!!!" everyone yelled.  
"You can't be, Sirius addressed you in his will, he said that you knew what he gave you." Hermione answered in her know-it-all voice. "Ah! There lies your answer- I already knew what he got me because he stated it previously before saying mine. My godfather knows that I wouldn't come here as me when I found out about myself. Now that being said, I have some where to be." Harry then swept out of the room.

When Harry came back to Ragnok there were three scrolls of parchments on his desk and a knife. Harry sat down and Ragnok gave him the parchment with his estates and monetary on it.

Monetary:

968,257,583,000

Estates:

Potter Manor  
Flat in Ireland  
Grimmauld Place  
Cottage on West Indie Island  
Flat in New York  
House in California  
Slytherin Castle  
Peverell Manor  
Gryffindor Castle  
Hufflepuff Castle  
Ravenclaw Castle

Hogwarts

Merlin Castle  
Morgana Castle  
Mordred Manor

Investments:  
50% McDonalds  
50% Starbucks  
100% Grunnings Drills

Harry just about had a field day! He owned Grunnings- the place his uncle worked at. Harry knew what was needed for the other parchments so he cut his hand with the knife and let fall three drops blood on both. When he finished, the wound healed and words started to appear on the parchment.

Harry Potter is the heir to the following estates:

Potter

Black

Peverell

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Merlin

Morgana

Mordred

Harry Potter has the magics:

Mind magic

Parselmagic

Wandless

Wordless

Blood magic

Elemental magic:

-Water

-Fire

-Air

-Earth

-Lightning

-Shadow

Harry couldn't believe it, but then again he shouldn't have been surprised. Though he had all this stuff he wasn't all powerful so he didn't get cocky. The only thing this meant was that he had to train more. Harry looked up at Ragnok and said, "Put all the money in two of my most protected vaults and put all the items and stuff in another two. Change the wards so that they accept only me and who I personally invite in. Finally, do you have a way that I could withdraw money without having to keep coming back here?"

"Yes sir." Ragnok then handed him a credit card, "Just slid your wand over the card and the amount you think of will appear in a bag." Harry accepted the card with a 'thank you' before standing and making his way out: it was time to go shopping.

-------

A/N: Well there you go another chapter. Sorry to all the Hermione and Ron fans. Also, this does not make Harry all powerful or god like it just makes him powerful. Please R&R!!!

Note: I would like to thank my beta Dracofreak3 and to everyone that reviewed and added this story to their story alerts.


	3. Diagon and Knockturn Alley

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter**.

**Note: I changed the date of the reading of the will to the 12th to better suit my purposes. **

_**~parseltongue~**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Diagon and Knockturn Alley

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a smile on his face. He had a number of things to do, first he needed a new wardrobe and his books for this year at Hogwarts. He also needed a new trunk. For all the stuff he needed to go be in Diagon Alley. He needed to go to Knockturn Alley for and unregistered wand and some slightly darker books. He walked to Madam Malkins and entered through the door. Madam Malkin stepped forward and he said, "I need a full wardrobe with a few dress robes and some muggle clothing in it. Price doesn't matter." Her eyes practically lit up when he said that before taking his measurements and telling him it would be ready in seven hours. Harry didn't care about the time, just gave her a parchment with an address on it and to forward them to him.

Harry left the shop and headed to Dredman's Trunk Shop. When he entered the store the owner immediately came and asked him what he wanted. Harry explained, " I want a trunk with seven rooms in it. Four big rooms and one big enough to be a bathroom. I want one to be a potions lab, another to be a kitchen, three to be bedrooms and the master bedroom should have a bookshelf, and the last room has to be the biggest because I want that to be the training room. I want you to supply all the plumbing and furniture, also, find a store that sells weapons and fill the training room with it. I want a complete potions lab with all the material in it and if you see fit to add anything else to it, add it. Now for the wards I want every single one you know and can find and I want them all trained to me. now here is the most important part, I need you to put a little time spell on it. I need for two months in the trunk to be one day to the outside world. Price does not matter. Do you have all that? Can you do all that?" Dredman nodded his head. "Good, see if you can't have it ready by the end of the week." With that said he left the store and began to make his way to Borgin and Burkes.

He was walking down the aisles picking up every book he thought would be helpful from martial arts to weapons along with all the magical courses up to and passed N.E.W.T. level. When he finished he had well over one hundred books, he brought them to the counter and paid for them. He shrunk the books and put them in a bag before shrinking the bag and putting it in his pocket. He then left the shop and headed to Knockturn Alley. He went to the the book store first. When he walked through the door the man looked up at him and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry calmly looked at the man and didn't reply straight away which made the man nervous. "Don't you worry about that. Just be glad I came to this sorry excuse of a store." Harry said in a really cold voice. the man shivered before nodding his head and minding his own business. Harry walked around the room looking at the books, he picked out several that sounding interesting like: _"How to Kill in Several Ways with or without a Wand", "How to Create Your Own Dark Curses", and "All You Need to Know About Dark Magic"._

Harry, again picked up over a hundred books, paid for and shrunk them. he then left the store with a glare to the owner. He walked further down the alley looking at the stores around him he stopped when he came to the shop he was looking for. You wouldn't notice it unless you looked carefully. He entered the store and saw that there was a man waiting behind the counter. the man then began to speak, "So you have finally come for your custom wand, have you Mister Potter?" Harry silently wondered how wand makers did that. "Well don't just stand there come closer", the man spoke firmly. He made his way forward and stopped in front of the desk. "Now all of the stuff that you will see is affected by magic, so you will call upon your magic and touch each one till you come to one that feels best." The old man stated. Harry stood quietly and told him that he understood what he was saying.

The man released a breath before pulling out what looked to be pieces of wood before placing them one beside the other on his counter. "Well kid, you know what to do." Harry looked down at the desk and slowly let out his magic little by little. His magic led him to two, he pointed them out to man and he picked them up. "Two, now that is unusual; the first one is yew wood not surprising but to get one completely different in color is shocking. This wood is called white birch, it is mostly all white in color. Oh well it's your magic, next is to pick your core.", the old man said in explanation. When Harry looked down again there were different kinds of viles holding all sorts of things in them, he let his magic out again four things responded. He pointed them out to the old man and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You get the things that contradict each other, Mr. Potter you are going to be a powerful wizard. We have phoenix tears, basilisk venom, threstal bone, and unicorn hair. Finally, pick out two gems that fit your magic aura.", the man said. Harry looked down and there were six gems laying there. Harry repeated the same process and pointed out the two chosen gems to the store owner. "Well we have an emerald and an amethyst. Okay Mr. Potter, this should be ready in an hour.", the man said. Harry nodded his head and turned to leave the store. He walked out the door and out of the alley and went to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat.

Harry had just been given his order when he was tapped on his shoulder. Harry sighed in aggravation before turning around to see Hermione and Ron. He looked at them for a while before pointing to the seats and turning around. They sat down and Harry took a bit of food wiped his mouth and looked at them waiting for them to begin. "What's up with the attitude, mate?", Ron said. "I thought you told Dumbledore that you weren't going and he could go in your place.", Hermione said. Harry calmly looked at them before taking off his cloak and replying, "I told Dumbledore no such thing and I don't have an attitude." When he was talking he heard Hermione gasp, probably at the site of his tattoo and tongue ring. Ron spoke up this time, "Blimey mate, what the hell did you do to yourself?" Harry didn't reply for a while, he ate some more of his food before replying, "I grew up." Harry finished off his meal before sitting back and looking at them. "I know you were being paid to be my friends but what I want to know is, do you know you know where the money was coming from?", Harry asked them, they had gasped and looked guilty when he said he knew about them being paid. He carefully looked at them Ron didn't say anything but Hermione spoke up, "Of course from Dumbledore's account." Harry glared at her before saying, "Wrong! You've been getting paid through my accounts since I was eight years old. That stops now, we are no longer friends." With that said he stood up and left, not caring that Hermione was crying.

When he entered the wand shop in Knockturn Alley again the old man was waiting for him. "Ah! Mr. Potter before I give you your wand what three runes would you like?", the old man asked. "Love, Knowledge, and Protection", Harry answered. The old man carved the runes into his wand before polishing and handing it to him. "That'll be 350 galleons. Harry handed him the card, took the card and the wand then left. Harry exited the shop and was about to exit the alley when he felt a pull toward something, deciding to follow his guts he went in the direction of the pull and came across a pet shop. He entered the building not knowing what he was doing here. "Ah, it seems that I have a customer.", the sound of a lady's voice sounded through a hallway. Harry turned toward her and saw a young woman of about thirty looking him up and down. "You do not know why you are here, no? It doesn't come as a surprise, people usually can't see this place unless there looking for something without actually knowing their looking for it. Come we go to the back to find your familiars." Harry hesitated for a few minutes before following her to the back room, upon entering the room he saw several cages holding animals. "Just let your magic guide you to your familiar.", the woman said.

His magic acted on his own accord and he followed it to a small fish-like container, inside was a small white snake. "You have stopped at the small-eyed albino snake. We were quite lucky when we

find this one because usually albino snakes are killed at a young age." _~ This stupid human won't stop looking at me. Go away before I bite you.~ ~Now now there's no need for all that~ ~A speaker, what are you doing here?~ ~Apparently I'm looking for someone to become my familiar. My name is Harry what's yours?~ ~My name is Silvan~ ~How would you like to get out of here then, Silvan?~ ~I would like that very much Master Harry.~ ~I'll only get you out of here if you promise not to bite me or anyone else unless I say so or your life is in danger.~ ~I promise~ ~Okay I'm going to stick my hand down and you just slide up and latch on o my wrist we'll do the bonding ceremony later~ _

Harry stuck his hand into the cage and let the snake climb up. He was about to leave and pay the woman when he felt another pull he followed it and came to a black and orange egg. "That would be a Runespoor egg that needs warm conditions to hatch.", the woman said. Harry conjured a little bag big enough for the egg with his new wand. He placed some warming charms on it before placing the egg inside. When that was done Harry was about to leave again when he felt the pull. Harry followed it to an egg that was sitting in the sun the woman spoke then, "This is a Shadow phoenix it needs to be in shadows to hatch." Harry then conjured a black bag big enough for the egg and turning to wait just a while. When Harry didn't feel another pull he went and paid the woman and left the shop. When Harry arrived back at the Dursley's he was tired and confused so he laid down and went to sleep.

---------------------------------A week later----------------------------------

Harry had just finished picking up his trunk from Diagon Alley and was on his way back to the Dursley's to get ready for his trainers to come. Thanks to the goblins, he found to wizards that were masters at martial arts and weaponry who would be willing to train him for two years inside the trunk. Harry had just stepped in the door when the doorbell rang, Harry turned around to open it and there stood two man in their late forties smiling. The tallest one looked at him and said, "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go the third chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Note: I would like to thank my beta **_**dracofreak3**_** and those of you who have added this story to your favorites.**


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

**The time in the trunk is 2 years and two months while outside the trunk it is one day from two weeks.**

**You may wonder who's going to teach him some of the stuff, he's just going to learn from books and experience and ask for help along the way. **

**You may not understand what i'm talking about but you will see when you read the chapter.**

_~parseltongue~_

_*flashback_*****

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training**

Harry let them into the house and led them upstairs to the trunk. He made sure he had all of his stuff before setting the trunk to activate the time mechanism. Harry got into the trunk and closed it before going down the ladder to meet his teachers. He landed in the training room and he looked around. The room was huge on one side was a wall full of diffrent types of weapons. On another side of the room were training dummies. In the center of the room was a platform that he could use for dueling. The rest was just an open floor for practicing, Harry walked over to his teachers. He looked at the tallest one, he looked to be about 6'0" and had dark brown hair that was graying at the temples. He had a an air of subtle confidence about him that made Harry want to step back and not get on his bad side. He turned his attention to the slightly shorter man beside him, he looked to be about 5'8" and had black hair with different strands of gray going through it. He had a hardcore aura around him but if you looked closely the laughing lines on his face gave him away to be a fun person, when he wanted to be.

The tall one began to speak, "My name Kevin I will be your martial arts instructer. This is Dex and he'll be your weapons instructor. Now, the goblins told us you wanted to learn martial arts and weapons, but how are you going to train your magic?" Harry answered, "I went to Gringotts and checked out my vaults when I came across a few portraits."

_*flashback*_

_ Harry was riding in the cart down to his vaults at the very bottom of the bank, they had passed the dragons and everything. When they finally came they stopped at two huge vaults. "Lord Potter, these are your vaults one for your money the other for your possessions." Harry asked the goblin to take him to the vault with his possessions in it, they went to the second vault door and the goblin made him drop blood onto the vault door. Harry complied and the door sucked it up and opened. He stepped inside and saw secevral books and other knick knacks. He wondered around the room looking for a trunk that wouls hold all of the books. Harry found one that was gray, he put his hand on the clasp and a sharp pinch occurred on his finger. He drew his hand back to see blood, he looked back at the trink to see that it was opened. Harry filled the trunk with all the books, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. _

_ He was just about to leave when a voice caught his attention, "Boy, who are you?" Harry followed the sound of the voice and came across five portraits. "I'm Harry Potter, and who might you all be?", he said staring back at the man. "I'm am Salazar Slytherin, this is Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin Santana. You must be our heir." Harry nodded his head at that. "Did you take the books by Morgana, Mordred, and Peverell?" Harry nodded his head again. "What are you going to do for training?" Godric asked. Harry told them about what he was planning on doing for training. "Take our portraits with you so we can help train your magic." Rowena said. Harry took there pictures down and shrunk them one by one. Harry then turned towards the door and left. Harry left the bank and went to the trunk shop to pick up his trunk amd get ready to see his teachers._

_*End Flashback*_

"I see", said Dex. "Would you like to see where you'll be staying?" Harry asked. He led them to the rooms they would they would be staying in. Kevin told him that tomorrow they would begin after he set up a schedule, so Harry left to set up his rooms. Harry walked to the master bedroom when Harry stepped inside he was impressed, The room was panted in a blue so dark it almost looked black. He had a king sized bed that was black with silver lining. He had two dark brown dressers, one had a mirror attached. On the side closes to his bed was a large bookcase that looked like it could hold over a hundred books. Harry walked to one of the dressers and sat his two familiar eggs on them then turned to the bed and sat Silvan on it. they had bonded earlier and Silvan green eyes proved it. _~You okay, I know you were in that bag along time.~ ~I'm fine just please tell me that there are some mice here~ _Harry laughed before odding his head. _~ There are a ton of mice in the cage in the bag for you and the little one when it hatches.~ _

He turned and faced an empty wall that was large enough for all five portraits he pulled them out of his pocket, returned them to their regular size and hung them. He then unpacked several books and put them on the shelf. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen and turned towards the portraits. "I need to schedule in Martial Arts, Weapons, Magical Arts, History of Magic, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and practice time into my schedule; so what should I do?", Harry asked the founders. an hour later they finally came up with a schedule that they could work with.

_Monday-Friday:_

_7:30-8AM-Breakfast_

_8-8:30AM- Stretching_

_8:30-10AM- Martial Arts_

_10:30-12PM- Weapons Training_

_12-12:30PM- Lunch_

_12:30-2PM- Magical Arts_

_2-3:30PM- Founders + Merlin Lessons_

_3:30-5PM- Potions_

_5-6:30PM- Charms_

_6:30-7PM- Individual Practice_

_7-8PM- Dinner_

_Saturday:_

_8-8:30AM- Breakfast_

_8:30-10:30AM- History of Magic_

_10:30-12:30PM- Ancient Runes_

_12:30-1PM- Lunch_

_1-3PM- Arithmancy_

_3-5PM-Transfiguration_

_5-7PM- Individual Practice _

_7-8PM-Dinner_

_Sunday:_

_Day off_

Harry was pleased with this schedule and went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a trying day.

-------------------------------** Next Day **----------------------------------

Harry woke up at 7:20 in the morning to the alarm clock he had set before going to sleep. He went and made himself breakfast, when he finished he went into the training room and stretched for thirty minutes. He had just finished when Kevin had just came in. "So have you come up with a schedule yet.", Kevin asked. Harry nodded his head and handed him the schedule he had drawn up. Kevin read it and nodded his head in agreement before going to show Dex and coming back. "Well to begin, the first thing about martial arts is that it is used for defense only never to attack. the next thing you need to know is that you are never to attack in anger. Revenge is fine as long as you do it with cool head and for good reasons like a loved was hurt or killed by the enemy. We're going to start with you finding your center. It allows you to act cool in a dangerous situation, so we meditate!" So for the next hour an a half Harry meditated.

At 10:30 Dex came in and switched with Kevin. Well to begin you can't learn about weapons without being able to defend yourself should you lose that weapon, so I'm also going to teach you hand to hand combat. But before we do anything we need to find out which weapon would be best for you, so pick." He snapped his fingers and a rack with different weapons on it. Harry walked over to it, he felt pull to a pair of swords. They were double edged with a silver hilt encrusted with and black sheath. He picked one up and took off the the sheath, the blade was pure black and sharp. Harry put it back into the sheath before putting it on the floor and picking up the other one and seeing that it was the same thing all the way up until he pulled of the sheath, the blade was pure white, Harry thought nothing of it and put it on the floor next to the other one. He felt another pull to a pair of sai's. They were silver with a ruby in the hilt. He put those on the floor before he was pulled to a plain looking dagger, he just looked at it. "The dagger is made to fool the enemy. Now pivk it up and take all of them to your room then come back." When Harry returned the torture began. He had to do ten laps around the room and fifty pull-ups, sit-ups, push-ups, and leg raises. "Don't look so sad, this is easy by the end of our time together you'll be doing about a hundred laps, and two hundred pull-ups, sit-ups, push-ups and leg raises." Harry just groaned before he started to jog lightly around the room.

Harry dragged himself to the kitchen to make himself a sandwhich before going to his room to and opening a book from his bookshelf on dark magics. Harry read all about what dark magic was and that all magic could be bad. It wasn't the spell that you used but the intent behind it that made a spell bad. When he finished reading the book he cast a tempus charm and realized that it was time to learn from the portraits. He went to his room and sat before all five of them. "Today," says Merlin, "we are going to teach you how to become an animagus. Well more like how to find your animagus form. then we'll spend the next few months helping you learn to transform." The lesson went on from there with him trying to find his core so that he could find his animal form. When Harry walked into his potions lab he was quite proud of his wolf form. He would be all black with a silverish lightening bolt on his forhead and green eyes.

Harry worked in his lab slowly but surely learning potions from the beginning to make sure he understood everything. When he finished there he went back to his room to practice charms. He then spent the rest of his time before dinner reviewing everything he was taught that day. Harry walked into the kitchen to see dinner on the table and Kevin and Dex sitting down and getting ready to eat. Harry looked at them for a while before shrugging his shoulders and sitting down also.

---------------------- 2 years & 2 months- trunk time ---------------------

Harry sat down on his bed and thought about all of the things he had learned while he was here. He felt that he was ready to take on this challenge. Harry knew that when he left here things were not going to be easy especially with Granger, Weasley, and Dumbledore. Harry wondered if he could get a resort, if not then he'd just have to find him somewhere else to stay other then Gryffindor Tower. Harry snapped himself out of those thoughts and turned them towards his very last challenge from all his teachers. Today was the last day and acoording to Dex and Kevin this test was to see if he had learned and retained everything that was taught to him. He had to beat them both in a battle with only his weapons and his hands, then he had to beat them in a battle with just his wand. There was to be no holding back, he was to hit to kill and nothing less. He was told that if they died, they died and didn't have enough skills to save their life. Despite all of that this was not a life or death battle so while his aim was going to be full on he was going to try hard not to kill them.

Harry stood up on the bed before making his way to the door. he checked to make sure that his swords, Angelus and Diabolus, where strapped across his back, that his sais where strapped on the side of his thighs, and that his dagger was in his boots. when he was sure that he had everything he walked out the door and headed towards the training room.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go it's the next chapter. I would like to apologize that it took so long, I had to projects for school that needed to be done.**

**Note: I would like to think my beta **_**Dracofreak3**_** aand all my reviewers and people who read my story.**


	5. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

_~Parseltongue~ _**when in flashback **~Parseltongue~

_*Flashback*_

**Phoenix talking**

**Note: The stances are complete made up though the fighting styles are real. You'll understand when you read the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Challenge

Harry picked up his snakes and let his phoenix rest on his shoulder before making his way to the platform. Harry remembered the day they hatched like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry had just come back from an intense training session with Dex and Kevin. He had been in the trunk for six months and Kevin was teaching him all about the pressure points that could paralyze, disable, slow reaction time, or even kill an opponent, if necessary. Dex was teaching him how to be patient and how to use an opponents body weight against them. Harry walked into his room and like he did everyday he looked to see if his eggs had hatched yet. Harry was shocked to see that both of the eggs were shaking, he stood in front of them excited that the eggs were about to hatch. ~_What are you looking at Master Harry.~ ~The eggs are about to hatch, Silvan.~ ~I want to see!~ _Harry felt Silvan slide up his leg to rest on his shoulder. The black and silver egg was the one that hatched first, out came a black with a few silver feathered phoenix. Harry stared at it for a long time and it stared right back. He was about to pick it up when he felt a mental link in his mind and blue color flashed in his mind. It felt like the phoenix was content. Harry knew just by the feel of its presence in his mind that it was a boy and decided to name it Devon. Harry had just finished his thought when the other egg broke open and out came a three headed black with orange strips snake. _~Hello young one, are you comfortable~_ The snake looked at him before replying,_ ~I'm fine master. If I may ask what is your name?~ _in a very feminine voice._ ~My name is Harry and your name is Jáquín and my friends here are Silvan and Devon.~

_*End Flashback*_

When he got there he left his familiars on the side to watch before facing two of his teachers for the past two years. Kevin was the first one to speak. "Here are the rules to the challenge. You have a hour and a half to defeat us both. For one half you will use just your hands, for another you shall use weapons, and for the last one you will use your magic got. There is one exception to this rule, I know you have been learning medi-magic, so if you are bleeding heavily you can use your magic to stop the blood flow. If you wish to quit then just say so. the only reason for this test is to see if you have retained everything we have taught to you. Also, do your best!" Harry nodded before getting into his fighting stance for his Moving Shadows style. He had another fighting styles but this was the less deadly of the two. He remembered when he was just learning them both with Kevin.

_*Flashback* _

_ Harry stood in front of Kevin and listened attentively to what he was saying. "Now I'm going to teach you to fighting styles; one is called 'Moving Shadows', cliche I know but it's very useful. The other is called 'Pak Mei' and is the deadlier of the two. I would only use this technique if you wanted to quickly get rid of or temporarily dispose of someone. Now these techniques are difficult and will take awhile to learn but patience is a virtue. First will start with Moving Shadow. Harry was told to stand with his feet slightly spread and to not move an inch until his opponent moved. They worked on this style for forty-five minutes before he switched to Pak Mei. This one was different then the other because instead of learning the stance and then some basics Harry was told that he was to start memorizing pressure points. Harry didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this._

_*End Flashback*_

Harry stood stalk still until Dex made a move toward him. He saw Dex raise his fist to hit him in the stomach. this is where he mixed Moving Shadow with Dex's hand to hand combat. He turned to the side at the last minute, so that the punch barely missed him, and quickly delivered the same punch that Dex was trying to deliver to him. The force pushed Dex back to where he started when the battle began.Harry made no facial expression and just waited for the next attack. This time they both attacked at the same time. One was going low while the other was going high. Harry again shifted to the side so that the attacks barely missed him before hitting Kevin in the face and dropping low to swipe at Dex's legs to make him lose balance. when Harry got back up he quickly dodged a punch in his face from Kevin by doing a back flip. Twenty-five minutes later, Harry had a bruise on his cheek, leg and arm. He was a little scratched up but Kevin and Dex looked worse than he did.

"You passed the hand to hand combat kid. Now let's see if you can pass the weapons test." Dex said. Harry watched as he summoned his sword Mythical to his hands while Kevin conjured his steel boa. Harry gave an unnoticeable wince at the site of the boa, he had some memorable encounters with that boa and the floor. Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts and summoned his swords Angelus and Diabolus to his hands. He remembered when he was taught how to fight with these swords, sai's and dagger.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Okay, today I'm going to start training you on how to utilize your chosen weapons. We'll start with the dagger, the dagger has no set stance. It is mostly used for defense that quickly turns to defense before going back on defense. That's not what we're going to focus on though, you'll learn how hit an opponent from a long distance in a vital spot. That's not to say that you won't learn how to use it in a hand to hand fight. First things first I'm going to teach you the proper grip and vital areas to hit." said Dex. They spent thirty minutes on this before he switched to the sai's. "Now for this weapon, it is used especially for close range and offense. This has a set stance and allows you to move freely without worry of dropping your weapon unless you make a stupid mistake." Dex said before teaching him how to hold a slowly work through the basics using Kata exercises. They spent another thirty minutes on this before switching to the double swords. "Now I'm not going to let you handle the real things because you can seriously hurt yourself without knowing how to properly handle Angelus and Diabolus.", Dex said. Harry snapped his head up and looked at Dex before saying, "What's Angelus and Diabolus?" "They are the name of your swords, if swords didn't have names then you could never unlock their true magical potential." Dex said in answer before handing him to wooden swords and making him do another set of Kata's while also learning the stance._

_*End Flashback*_

Harry looked at them before deciding to attack first. He ran towards them with his swords held out on each side. Right when he was about to hit them he turned and had one sword going up while the other one was going down. The clash of metal was the only sound that was heard for the next ten minutes. Harry slid across the floor and placed his hand against his side to slow the blood flow down. He quickly brought out his wand and non-verbally cast a spell to stop the bleeding. Harry could have cast it wandlessly but he didn't want his opponents to know that he had this ability. Harry put his swords away and grabbed his sai's and ran towards his Kevin and began stepping through different Kata's to fool him. Ten minutes later Harry put away his sai's and grabbed his dagger from his boot. He threw it at Kevin who deflected it with his boa. Harry didn't panic at the loss of his weapon but instead called it back to his hand with just enough time to block Dex's attack. Ten minutes later Harry breathed heavily while subtly checking himself for injuries. When he saw that none of it was life threatening he put his full attention on Dex and Kevin.

"Alright you passed that test; now lets see how you do on your magical skills." Kevin announced. Harry didn't bother to say anything, he just flicked his wrist and his wand slid out of his wand holster right into his hand. Harry thought about all the things he learned and how magic and how he was able to gain knowledge that hadn't been heard about in thousands of years. He hadn't blown so far past the founders' dreams that they started to teach him how to create his own spells.

_*Flashback*_

_ Harry had been in this trunk for about a year and two months now and he had read almost all of the books that he brought from his vault. "Your advancing far more quickly than I thought you would. We're going to have to teach you how to create your own spells.", said Slytherin. Harry was so far ahead that he was learning things from the founders that they hadn't really planned on teaching him. Godric began speaking so Harry paid close attention. The first thing you need to know about creating your spells is that unless your a master at it, it takes you at least a month. If your a master it takes you at least two weeks to organize and create a new spell. We'll start simple, your homework for tonight is to came up with a spell that allows you to get the toughest stains out. You need to come up with an incantation, how it works, how long it takes, what its limits are, and how much power is needed to use it. If you can do this then we'll let you create more useful spells." Harry nodded his head, he hadn't been training all this time to lose to something like this. He immediately sat on his bed with pen and parchment and began to think._

_*End Flashback*_

Harry looked at Kevin and Dex trying to determine if they would make a move, they didn't.Harry knew that this was really just a game of patience and he was determined to win, so he stood there for five minutes looking at each other. When it became apparent to Dex and Kevin that he wasn't going first they both threw a hex at him at the same time. "_Confringo" "Conjunctivitus" _Harry didn't bother trying to dodge and just threw up a shield wordlessly. Harry then rolled to the side and sent a wordless _Diffindo_ followed by a wandless _Impedimenta _behind it. Harry flipped up into a standing position in time to see Kevin go down at the impedimenta curse. Harry didn't have time to celebrate the small victory and began to battle Dex like there was no tomorrow.

Twenty-five minutes later Dex was tied up and Harry was hunched over trying to regain his breath. Harry slowly stood and released both of them from their bindings and sat down next to them. "Well kid looks like your ready to go now. When we leave here you won't see us again until the main battle." Kevin said. "Yeah, I was wondering about that. You've been saying that for awhile now, but how am I supposed to find you when the time comes?", Harry asked them. Dex looked at Kevin who nodded his head in permission, "We had a talk with those portraits in your room one time when you are having your potions lesson and they told us that you were creating a mark similar to Voldermorts but without all the pain that comes with it unless you want it to. So we decided to be your first victims." Harry looked at them and said, "Are you sure?" They nodded their heads and Harry gestured for them to raise the sleeve of there left arm and he took out his wand and held it over Kevin's arm. ~_Oriens Fenix~ _Harry watched as slowly a black phoenix appeared on his arm. It was surrounded by black flames and it had its wings spread open like it was flying away from the flames. It's beak was open like it was singing a song and it moved for about five seconds before settling down. Harry repeated this process for Dex and said, "I won't call you to any meetings if I get more loyal friends, I'll only send for you on the day of the battle." They all nodded their head in agreement before harry got up to take a shower and going to bed,tomorrow was going to be a trying day.

----------------------- Next Day: King Cross Station ----------------------

Harry stood between platforms nine and ten thinking about if he was sure that he really wanted to do this. Harry gave a deep sigh before walking through the barrier. On the other side there were a bunch of students talking to their parents and friends. Harry walked towards the train very aware of the whispers that followed when people saw him. He ignored them for the most part and just moved to get onto the train. He walked into the last compartment and put a silence and locking charm on the door. It wouldn't keep someone out if they really wanted to get in but it would give him some forewarning. Harry took his trunk out from his pocket and cast the spell to enlarge it. He then proceed to take the invisible spells of of his familiars. Harry opened his trunk and took out a book before putting the trunk the rack above. He sat down and opened his book and began to read.

It was twenty minutes later when someone tried to open the door. Harry quickly cast an _disillusionment_ charm on his familiars, he wasn't quite ready for people to know about them just yet. The door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped inside. Harry naturally tensed at his appearance before forcing himself to relax and raise an eyebrow. "Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full?" Harry shook his head no and sat back just as the train began to move. Harry thought about what he was going to do when he got to Hogwarts. Harry made a short to do list in his head, first he had to get resorted, then he needed to find the founders quarters. Harry had decided that he wanted to stay somewhere that wasn't within Dumbledore's reach while still allowing him to go to school. He talked with the founders since they built the school and asked them for help. They told him about their living quarters and how to find them. Gryffindor then told him that if he wanted to get resorted that he had to formally ask for a resort.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the door slamming open. Ron stepped in followed by Ginny and Hermione, Ginny had on a smirk while Hermione stood to the side ringing her hands. Harry ignored them both because Ginny was a bitch and Hermione could never stand up to the authoritative figures. He saw Ginny look at him with a lustful glance and tried to give him what she probably thought was a sexy smile but really just made her look very ugly. Ron sneered at Malfoy before saying in an 'I'm-better-then-you' voice, "Have either of you gits seen Potter?" Harry just stood up and faced Ron. Harry topped Ron by a good five inches and it didn't help that he had bulging muscles. "Don't worry about where I am Weasley, you go tell Dumbledore that I'm not his problem and that he needs to keep his nose in his own shit." Harry said. He pushed them out into the hall and shut the door in their face. Harry sat down in his seat and saw Malfoy staring at him. "What!?" he said. "Potter!?" Malfoy asked. Harry glared at him for a good minute before saying, "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Malfoy didn't say anything just sat back and crossed his arms. Harry had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting and exciting year.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I have two SOL's this week and teachers have been going crazy giving out assignments. Now back to the story, this is a slash story and the couple is Harry/Draco. Draco will be slightly OC but not so much that they have a relationship before they become friends. This will be a story where it takes a while plus some flirting and pushing in the right direction for them together.**

**Note: I would like to thank my beta **_**Dracofreak3**_** and anyone who reads and reviews my stories. **


	6. Author's note

Ok! This is an author's note but I'm not giving up on the story. I just wanted to let you know, that for the next week and a half I am going to have a busy schedule, and won't be able to update like I want to. So I'm giving you the day of the next update. I will update on Wedensday 24, 2010. Please be on the lookout for that.


	7. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

_~Parseltongue~ _**when in flashback **~Parseltongue~

_*Flashback*_

**`Phoenix talking`**

**-Sorting Hat talking **and _Harry speaking to the hat_**-**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts**

Harry left the carriage to walk into the hallway leading to the Great Hall. He went to the doors but didn't walk inside instead he stood beside them like he was waiting for something. He had left Draco at the carriage knowing that when Draco was ready he would come and seek him out. Not even five minutes later everyone started to come inside and enter the Great Hall. Many people were giving him curious looks wondering why he wasn't going inside but he didn't pay them any mind. He was looking around when he saw Luna Lovegood coming his way. "Hello Harry", she said, "I see that the Nargles have left from around your head. I'm glad, I was starting to become worried." Harry just nodded his head knowing that though she spook in riddles, it always had a true meaning. She smiled before turning and skipping into the Great Hall, the radishes on her ear swinging back and forth with each movement.

Harry was getting just a tiny bit impatient after waiting for twenty minutes. He sighed when he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny heading his way. He was so tired of dealing with them, he didn't know how he hadn't seen it earlier but they were always in his business. Hermione would always wondering what he was doing and why. Ron was always trying to turn his attention away from school and onto stupid stuff and looking for the next great adventure. Ginny had been trying to seduce him since her second year here. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione but he heard that Ginny slept with any guy that was willing. He didn't acknowledge them when they stopped in front of him acting like they didn't exist until Ginny waved her hand in front of her face. He grabbed her hand and said in a cold voice, "What the hell do you want? Can't you see that your company is not wanted?" He tightened his hold on her wrist a little then let go and stepped away from her. He looked at them before dismissing them with a wave of his hand, they looked like they were about to argue but the look in his eyes let them know that he was not playing. They walked into the Great Hall all the while continuously looking back at him.

Harry thought about the things he wanted to do while he was here. He had to find a way to recruit with out calling attention to himself. Harry snapped out of his thoughts at the sight of Professor McGonagall coming down the hall. She stopped when she saw him and looked at him with her famous glare. "Mr. Potter," she said, "Just what are you doing out here and not at your house table." Harry smiled at her like she was the sexiest person he'd ever seen and saw that she blushed a little. "Well Professor, I thought I'd accompany you and the first years into the Great Hall. I had something to ask Professor Dumbledore and I couldn't wait to do until after the feast to do it. I hope you won't mind." Harry said while smiling the entire time. Professor McGonagall just looked at him before turning around and leading the first years in to the Great Hall. Harry followed right behind them, as he entered he heard everyone whispering as to what he was doing with the first years.

He looked at the head table to see Dumbledore frowning in disapproval. He just smiled and waited for the first years to be sorted. Twenty minutes later everyone was sorted and Harry stepped forward and said, "Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I, Harry James Potter formally announce that I wish to be resorted. So mote it be!" He looked at Dumbledore and saw the look of shock on his face. When Dumbledore looked to have regained his mask he felt an intrusion on his mental barriers. He strengthened them but never gave any outward signs that he knew someone was using legitimacy on him. Dumbledore could do nothing to change what had happened, because Harry declared it formally Dumbledore could do nothing more than let him be resorted and pray. Dumbledore stood and said. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, hereby approve Mr. Harry James Potter's request to be resorted. So mote it be!" Harry smiled at Dumbledore like he was giving him his thanks when in actuality he was mocking him. harry sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head by a sour faced McGonagall. **- So Mr. Potter we meet again.**_ Yeah._** I see you have been acquiring some new knowledgeable skills. **_I had time to see the manipulations going on around me and worked with a couple of friends to rectify that situation. _**Well then, where should I put you, hm, I see you wish to go to the house I originally wanted to sort you in. **_Of course, it's time to show Dumbledore just who he is messing with. _**Yes. I can see that! Very well. - **_**"Slytherin."**_

There was a wide range of gasps as Harry gracefully got off the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down. He didn't have to look up to see the glares that Snape was trying to drill into his head. Instead he turned his head to look down the table and gave a smile that made the entire table shudder. Dumbledore stood up and gave his beginning of the year speech before sitting down as if the world had come down around him. Harry was eating his dinner when he felt the presence of someone standing behind him. He looked up to see Professor Snape sneering down at Harry before reluctantly handing him his schedule. Harry looked at it and memorized it before putting it away. According to the paper his week would go as such:

_**Monday**_

_Herbology (9-10) w/Hufflepuffs_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (10-11) w/Gryffindors_

_Free Period (11-12)_

_Lunch (12-1)_

_Potions- Double period (1-3) w/Gryffindors_

_Transfiguration- Double period (3-5) w/Ravenclaws_

_**Tuesday**_

_Care of Magical Creatures (9-10) w/Gryffindors_

_Arthimancy (10-11) w/Hufflepuffs_

_Free Period (11-12)_

_Lunch (12-1)_

_Ancient Runes- Double period (1-3) w/Ravenclaws_

_Astronomy- Double period (10PM-12AM) w/Gryffindors_

_**Wednesday**_

_Potions (9-10) w/Gryffindors_

_Ancient Runes (10-11) w/Ravenclaws_

_Free Period (11-12)_

_Lunch (12-1)_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Double period (1-3) w/Gryffindors_

_Charms- Double period (3-5) w/Hufflepuffs_

_**Thursday**_

_Transfiguration (9-10) w/Ravenclaws_

_Charms (10-11)w/Hufflepuffs_

_Free Period (11-12) _

_Lunch (12-1)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Double period (1-3) w/Gryffindors_

_Astronomy (11-12) w/Gryffindors_

_**Friday**_

_Free Period (9-10)_

_Herbology (10-11) w/Hufflepuffs_

_Free Period (10-11)_

_Lunch (12-1)_

_Free Period-Double period (1-3)_

_Arthimancy- Double period (3-5) w/Hufflepuffs_

Harry didn't mind this schedule, it left him plenty of time to work out, recruit, and study, which was a good thing. Harry at a little before getting up and going to find the Founder's Quarters'. He walked to the fifth floor and went all the way down a hall that nobody would see unless they knew it existed and at the end of the hallway was a beautiful set of french crafted doors. They were shaped the same way as the Great Hall's but had mystical creatures and other exotic plants carved into the door. In the middle of each door was one word that together made the words, 'Founder's Quarters'. Harry grabbed the handles, which looked to be made of pure gold and had each houses animal on it, and pulled to open the doors.

He stepped inside to see an array of all the house colors mixed as on in the common room. It had a desk in the upper left corner with a small book shelf nearby that he assumed was for any work that needed to be done. In front of the fireplace was a burgundy arm chair that looked even more comfortable then the one in Gryffindor Tower. To the left of the door was a spiral staircase that Harry assumed led to the bedroom. He saw that there was a bathroom across the room from the door and directly to the right was a kitchen. The Founder's told him that the room adjusted itself to the user's needs which was why it was not known to the general public. He walked toward the right and stepped in the kitchen, it was a gorgeous black and white set with all the newest appliances. It wasn't a known fact but Harry loved to cook, while living with the Dursley's and having to cook all their meals he grew to love the aromas that filled a kitchen when something was being cooked. Harry left the kitchen and made his way to the bookshelf near the desk and saw that all of the books here were ones he'd never read before. Harry loved to read and knew he was going to enjoy reading something new.

He walked toward the bathroom and noticed that it was only in Hufflepuff colors, the bathroom itself was nothing spectacular, it looked like a regular bathroom except that it had a huge shower that looked to fit more than one person. He left the bathroom and made his way up the spiral staircase. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw a hallway with four doors, one of those doors where made out of glass and led to a balcony that overlooked the Black Lake. Harry turned away from the balcony and made his way to another door, he opened it to find a library. The library was in Ravenclaw colors and looked to have books that Hogwarts library wouldn't dare let students see let alone read. He saw that it had a table to sit at, not unlike the one in Hogwarts library, for studying and reading. On that desk he noticed a big blue book, he assumed that this was the book Rowena was talking about. The book was like a catalog, so to speak, you wrote in the book what kind of book you wanted and they would appear on the desk without further notice and when you were done with it you could set it on the edge of the desk and it would disappear on it's own. It was a much simpler way of trying to find a specific book without all the hassle.

Harry left the library and made his way to the next door, he opened it to see a Gryffindor colored training room. He noticed that it had training dummies and a little track field and a platform, it even had a muggle like gym. Harry was glad that this room was here because he needed to keep up his training regime and he didn't want to have to find a way to keep his workout up. He left the room and made his way to the last door in the hallway. He looked at the door and noticed that it had his name on it, he opened it to see a Slytherin colored room. It had a fireplace and a king sized bed, he noticed that his trunk was at the foot of the bed and that Silvan, Devon and Jáquín were on the bed. When they saw him walk through the door they didn't say anything and just went to the places they had decided to sleep at. Harry knew that they stayed up just to make sure he got there safely and that he was okay before going to bed. Harry sighed and pulled out his bottoms before changing and laying down on his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter six. Yes, I know that Draco was weird but I promise you that he'll still have some of his original characteristics. I would like to thank my beta **_**dracofreak3 **_**and to all the people that read and review my story. I would like to say two things before I go:**

_**1.**_** If I ever have to go two weeks without updating for some reason then I will post a author's note telling you the day I plan to post it.**

_**2.**_** I am having a contest of sorts. The first person to tell me the five people outside of Hogwarts that Harry wants to join him will get to have a character of their choice in my story that will have an important role. also, if they have something that they would like to see in my story that they think will make it better then, if the idea isn't going to completely throw my story off, their idea will be put in the story.**

**I will give everyone to days and the first one to come in with the correct answer will get a message from me to get more details. **


	8. Author's note 2

I am really sorry that I haven't updated recently but the truth of the matter is that this story came up on a whim so I have found myself in a jam. I have know clue what to write next I know where I want the story to go I just dan't know how to get there. So this is where you come in, I am open to any suggestions that anyone may have on what to write next. I won't quit the story because I know a lot of people like my story so any and all help would be welcome. I will continue to do this for every chapter until I can pick it up by myself. THank you for all the future help you may give me.


	9. The First Day

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

_~Parseltongue~ _**when in flashback **~Parseltongue~

_*Flashback*_

**`Phoenix talking`**

**Note 1: Okay, for everyone who has already read chapter six before I posted up chapter seven, should go back because I made some changes to the previous chapter to make this chapter work.**

**Note 2: Thank you to everyone who gave me an idea or opinion for this chapter.**

**Note 3: There will be different POV's this chapter.**

**Note 4: The plant in this chapter is actually real, I just added some stuff to make a magical.**

**Note 5: This will be the one and only time that I write about what happens during class unless there is something important that I wanted to point out because it takes too long to come up with a lesson plan. **

**Chapter 7: The First Day**

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

Dumbledore sat in his office with a deep and menacing scowl on his face, he couldn't believe the nerve of that brat. To even think that he would demand to be resorted and get into a house that he has little to no control over. He glared at the wall while inwardly cursing Potter. Dumbledore stopped at the sound of a soft yet cold trill, he looked up to see Fawkes glaring at him. Not many people knew but the phoenix wasn't his familiar at all. He had caught and trapped the phoenix and forced him to bond with him. It was a very dark type of magic but one must admit that to the eyes of the public, having a phoenix made you look good even if you weren't. He relaxed and took a deep breath, when he finished he called Severus Snape up to his office. He _would_ get his puppet back under his control even if he had to play dirty to do so. Fawkes just glared at the old fool while silently praying that his friend Harry would be alright.

_**Voldermort's POV**_

_"Crucio"_ Voldermort said hitting a nameless Death Eater to let out his furstration. "Would someone like to tell me, why Potter is not in my clutches?" Potter is now safe and school and back in the hands of that buffoon that school calls a headmaster, and therefore making it harder for us to get our hands on him. Lucius, report!" Voldemort sat back and just glared as Lucius stepped forward and said, "My Lord, the Ministry is almost completely under your control. The only areas you need to take control of are the DMLE and the DoM. My son recently went to the will read for the Black Estate and found out that Potter isn't being very cooperative with Dumbledore. He also says that Potter looks different as well, like his physique and demeanor has changed."

Voldemort sat ther in contemplation for a while before saying, "Well, well, well! Lucius, tell your son that his mission is to befriend Potter and convince him to come to our side. Tell Draco that I don't care how he does it as long as it gets done." Voldemort dismissed his followers and laughed at the thought of the look on Dumbledore's face when he saw his _'Golden Boy' _in the dark side fighting against him and his little bird order. Voldemort smiled a cruel smile before saying, "Yes, that would be funny indeed."

_**Draco's POV**_

Draco walked to the Slytherin dorm, after the beginning of the year feast, in shock. He just couldn't believe that Potter was now in Slytherin house. It just didn't make sense; Potter had completely changed over the summer. Potter's attitude had changed along with his appearance; it was like he was a completely different person. Draco walked into the common room and sat down in his chair and waited for Professor Snape to come in and give his customary beginning of the year speech to the first years and those upper years who have forgotten the rules the rules to being a Slytherin. He snapped out of his thoughts when the common room portrait opened to admit Professor Snape.

"Everyone front and center! You now are all Slytherins under the great Salazar Slytherin himself. You are not liked by your..._classmates_" Snape said, stressing the word classmates with a sneer in his face. "So you are never to appear weak to them. You are never to go anywhere alone, you are to always be with someone from Slytherin house. If you want to fight each other, then do it in the privacy of this room because when you pass that portrait you all had better act like you ae the best of friends. Do **NOT **disappoint me.

Now on to some rather _unpleasant _business; Mr. Potter would you be oh so kind as to come up here, I need to talk to you?" He waited a few seconds before saying, "Potter, bring your ass up front, now!" No one but the first years gasped at the Professor language because they were alk used to it by now. "Someone tell me where the hell Potter is?" Professor Snape said with a growl. Everyone but Draco was looking around but Potter was nowhere to be found. "Send him to my office when he shows up." Snape said with a sneer as he swept out of the room with his robed flaring out around him, like a bat.

Draco just laughed inside knowing that his godfather was pissed about Potter being in Slytherin and him not being in the common room when Snape wanted him there. Draco headed up to the dorm and decided that he was going to wait up until Potter showed. Two hours later Draco ws sleep and Professor Snape was pissed.

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry woke up at six the next morning energized and ready for the day. He got up out of the bed and went down into his trunk to grab some training clothes before coming back up and heading to the training room to work out for an hour. He then grabbed some fresh clothes and went to take a shower. At 7:30 A.M., Harry came out of the Founders' Quarters dressed and headed towards the Great Hall. He walked in and sat at the Slytherin table to eat his breakfest; he knew that people were looking at him and either whispering to their friends or glaring at him, but he just pretended not to notice. He finished eating and got up to head outside and hang around for awhile before Herebology began.

He was halfway to the doors that would lead him outside when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to run and stop in front of him. Harry sighed before looking at them with a cold look on his face. "Can I help you?" Harry said with a slight sneer. Ginny just ignored the tone of voice and slinked her way up to them and tried to physically wrap herself around him. Harry took his hands, and roughly enough to move her without leaving a bruise, pushed her away from him and said, "Do **NOT **touch me with your hands. Merlin knows where they've been or who they've touched.

Ginny looked up at him affronted, "Harry, honey, what are you talking about? You have been acting really strange since you got back. First, you ask to switch houses and now you're saying weird and mean things to me." Ginny sadi with a whiney tone of voice that made her sound like a squealing pig. "I know mate, what happened? I thought you loved being in Gryffindor. Why did you go with those sneaky snakes?" Said Ron in an _'I'm more surperior than you' _voice and an ugly looking sneer on his face. Then Hermione decided to butt in with her _"I'm-a-know-it-all'_ voice, "Harry, you know that if this is a way to let out your anger that you can talk to us or even Professor Dumbledore. There was no need for you to go through all this trouble that's going to cause Professor Dumbledore problems trying to fix it. Also, how in the world did you get to be so big, it's just not logical?"

Again Harry sighed deeply in a tone of voice that could freeze lava, "Let me explain some things to you. Weaselette, I am not, now will I ever be, your honey. Why would I want to be with the biggest slut of the school? Weasel, I am _not _your mate, and did it ever occur to you that I am now one of those sneaky snakes. Granger, I wouldn't dream of going to you, or anyone else for that matter, with **ANY** of my problems and just for curiosities sake, I got this way by working out; unlike some people I know. Also, I want you to know that we are no longer friends because I trust you about as far as I can throw you, and that's not very far considering how much you eat Weasel." With that said Harry stepped around them and walked to Herebology all the while thinking that they had a lot of nerve coming up to him like that.

Harry sat down beside Draco and waited for Professor Sprout to arrive and begin the lesson. "Potter, are you trying to ruin our nameby losing us points on your first day as a Slytherin? Also, where were you last night? Professor Snape is probably pissed off because he wanted to speak with you and you didn't show." The blond boy said, oblivious to the fact that he was ranting. It got to the point where Harry lost his patience and said, "Draconus Abraxas Malfoy, be quiet before I find a better use for that mouth of yours." Draco blushed a deep shade of red at the words before asking, "How did you know my middle name?" Harry's reply was simple, "You would be surprised at what I know."

As soon as he finished Professor Sprout walked in and began the lesson. "Today class we will be working with a fire plant called Heuchera. This plant is vicious because when it feels threatened its leaves melt and becomes a fire that doesn't go out until either the target is gone or the antidote is given to the victim. Madam Pomfrey is waiting with the antidote in case of injury; and Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to take down the apparation wards around the greenhouse and the infirmary to allow quick and easy access for the injured.

Now on to other things, the person that you are sitting beside will be your partner for the rest of the year unless I happen to mention otherwise; like today, you will be working individually. Now you are to take your Heuchera and pick its fire bulbs, on theirroots from beneath the soil, and repot them in another pot. So as not to threaten your Heuchera, you will gently stroke it and wait for it to relax, before picking the bulbs. Alright, get to work."

Harry had no problems working with the plant and had successfully gotten all the fire bulbs from his plant in thirty minutes. Draco was staring at him incredulously while still trying to work on his own plant. What he failed to realize was that he was squeezing the stem of the fire plant, causing it to jerl and wiggle its leaves to let loose a flame. Harry moved at took Draco's hand of the plant while calmly stroking the plant to get it to relax. Professor Sprout saw what he did and gave Slytherin 10 points for helping another student. Harry just smiled his thanks before turning to Draco. "You need to be careful and watch what you're doing before you go and hurt yourself." said Harry with a frown.

"Okay class, for homework I wan ta foot long essay about the habits of the Heuchera. It's due Friday morning." the Professor said before dismissing the class. Harry swiftly dwept out if the greenhouse with his robes flaring just like Snapes. He was walking towards his Defense Against the Dark Arts class furiously thinking about the stupid thing Malfoy had just done. While what he did was indeed stupid, Harry couldn't help but think about how cute the blond looked with his mouth slightly agape, ruining the perfect Malfoy persona he was always spewing about.

He arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and immediately relized he ws the only one there. He sat down in the middle of the room and waited for everyone else to show up. He looked around the classroom and saw that it was dojo like; obviously whoever was teaching this year was going to get into physical training. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of excited chatter coming from the teenagers walking into the room and sitting down. he looked to his right when he heard the chair slide out, and saw Draco Malfoy sitting down. "Okay, listen and listen well Potter because I'm only going to say this once; iapologize for putting myself as well as others in danger. I should have payed more attention to the Heuchera rather than watch what was happening around me." Draco said to me in a whisper. harry stared at him for a bit before smiling and saying, "It's okay Darco, at least you apologized." Harry heard him inhale sharply at his smile before giving him a small smile.

It was at that moment that a women entered the room from the Professor's office. She was of medium height and looked to be in her mid twenties, from his prospective. She was light skinned, like a caramel color, and had dark brown, almost black hair with light, sky blue eyes. She wore the teachers' dress code of a long robe, which was a dark blue in color with black lining. The only difference between her and the other teachers was that she wore stylish combat boots. she waas obviously right handed because it held her wand lightly yet steadily enough to not be taken by surprise. Her wand was amazing in and of itself;it was dark green with black rune inscriptions on it. The handle was the exact opposite of the actual wan, it was black in color with dark green rune inscriptions on it. The thing that made her seem deadly though, was her slight smile on her face that seemed innocent yet vicious at the same time.

"Hello class! I am Professor Phoenica Wilkins, but you will just call me Professor Wilkins." Her voice while velvety soft had a dangerous tint to it. "There are two rules for my classroom and they go as followed: (1) There will be no petty house rivalries in this classroom, which also means there will be no name calling of any sort. The reason for that is that if you were in a dangerous situation and the only person around to save you was the very person you chose to pick on, what would you do then? (2) When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done when I tell you it's supposed to be done. The reason for that is that if you can't follow simple directions then you have no hope of surviving this war. If you obey these two small rules then I promise we'll get along just fine."

She then gave a smile that had almost every guy, even a few girls, sighing. The only exceptions, for the males, were Harry, Draco, and Ron, who decided to open his mouth and say the wrong thing. "Why do we have to get along with those stupid ass Slytherins, they'll just do something to us Gryffindors when you're not looking?" By the time he had finished talking the Professor's smile was gone and she was glaring at him. "Mr. Weasley, I think that will be 25 points for your language and two weeks detention for disobeyin the rules. As for you question, though I may not be looking I am always watching." She said with a sickenly **(A/N: This is so not a word, but it will be today.)** sweet voice.

"Now moving on to today's lesson! While you may be learning defense in here, I'm also going to train you in martial arts. Now most of you may think it's stupid because it's made by muggles and you may think that you're better than them, but that's not true. While muggles are slow in some things like medicine and other stuff like that, but other than that they are far more advanced than us. Do you see how you're still writing with an ink and quill? They are using things like pens and pencils, which don't require them to continuously re-dip their writing utensil.

But I'm getting off topic; martial arts just so happens to be one of the more useful things that muggles came up with. It is a known fact that as wizards, you do not get the physical exercise that others do because you rely on your wand; and because of this you become an open targetshould you lose your wand. So, to rectify this, you will actually be moving in my class. Starting with ten laps around the classroom as soon as you take off your robes **(A/N: In case you're wondering, they do have clothes on under their robes)**. With that said she levitated all the desks and chairs to the center of the room to leave a track of sorts.

Harry didn't mind taking another run, so he took off his robes and did a few stretches to loosen the muscles. When he turned around to see what Draco was doing, he saw the Malfoy heir with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide. Harry walked towards him and gently put his hand under his chin and closed his mouth with an audible snap before saying, "Close your mouth Draco, you might catch flies." He saw Draco blush and assumed that it was because he caught Draco not acting perfectly. Harry turned around and started jogging around the roomnever noticing the way Draco's eyes seemed tofollow his every move.

Ten minutes later, Harry had finished his tenth lap and was doing a few extra so that it wouldn't seem so obvious that he was already done. Twenty minutes later the Professor called attention to the class. "Okay, I let you run a longer than I normally would so that you could get a feel of what you'll be doing every time you step into this class and so that I could get an estimation of how much work I need to do with this class.

Now time to see how many laps you all have ran. I invented a neat little spell that tells me how many laps someone has ran; and make no mistake, you can't lie to it because it is a form of legilimency that breaks through any and all barriers to find out the truth. It is not illegal because it can only tell me how many laps you ran and if you walked at all during that time; now here comes the fun part. Anyone who walked at all, owes me a three inch essay on why it is important to excercise. Anyone who uses big handwriting to take up more room gets a T. Anyone who ran less than nine laps also owes me a three inch essay and not even a millimeter more; so don't try to use small handwriting to get in more information. Every essay I assign to you, will be this way, no if, ands, or buts about it. Now, first up is, Seamus Finnegan.

It continued on like this for about ten minutes with the highest score being six. "Wow! You guys are seriously out of shape. Draconus Malfoy!" Draco walked nervously towards the professor with a blush on his face at the mentioning of his first name, while Harry stood on the side cursing himself for misjudging his Professor. He turned to see the Professor cast the spell on Draco; listening to words carefully, "Memoria Effugio. **(A/n: that is so not what I wanted it to say in Latin, but it was the best I could do.)** As soon as she finished the number eight appeared over Draco's head. Everyone, including Draco but excluding Harry and the Professor, gasped in surprise. "Very good Mr. Malfoy, one more lap and you _would _have been excluded from the homework assignment. Ronald Weasley!"

Ron strutted over like he just knew he had ran the right amount of laps or something. When she cast the spell and a big three came up with walking right under it, the entire class laughed. Ron blushed an amazing shade of red before shouting in indignation; something about how he ran more laps then that and that the spell was lying or some bullshit like that. "Mr. Weasley, it seems to me that you like losing your house its points, 10 point for your cheek. Now on to Harry Potter!"

Harry walked to the Professor sighing at the problems that were about to occur. "Memoria Effugio" A big and bright thirty appeared over his head. There were gasps of shock going around but all Harry could seem to do was look at Draco's face. While draco's face was pale his eyes were lit with awe; at least this time his mouth was closed.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you are full of surprises. That means that the entire class has homework except you and I think Slytherin deserves 10 points. That's it for now, see you next class." The Professor dismissed them and Draco shot out of the room lightning while Harry looked after him beforehe began making his way toward the Founders' Quarters to see if any mail had arrived.

He was half-way there when he had the most unfortunate pleasure of running into Snape. "Potter, my office, now!" Snape said, all the while glaring at him. Harry didn't even bother fighting it, he just turned and started to head towards to his head of house's office. Once inside Harr sat down facing Snape's desk and waited for the interrogation to begin. Snape looked at him with undisguised hatred as he sat down and said, "Well Potter, I hope your happy, you can now disgrace the Slytherin name from the inside. Now, if you would so _kindly_ tell me, where the hell you were last night, and I _might_ not give you detention for the rest of your school career; _might _being the key word."

Harry looked straight at him and said, "Well Professor, that's easy. Besides seeking me out personally or in class, we won't have to see each other at all, unless of course we bump into each other in the hallway, because Hogwarts has provided me with sufficient quarters for the rest of my stay here. If you need me at all and can't find me then just think the words Founders' Quarters and that's where I'll be, and I don't have to worry about you telling anyone because no one can get in without me personally inviting them, which can only happen through free will. So I don't have to worry about people- like, let's say Dumbledore- trying to put compulsion charms on me to get to invite them."

At this Harry smiled innocently. "I'm giving you access because you're my head of house and you might need me, in case of an emergenceny or something." Snape looked at him in confusion for about ten seconds before he snapped out of it and began to grill him for answers. Harry didn't seem the least bit bothered by this and just answered every question to the best of his ability, without revealing too much. Twenty minutes later the Professor had stopped asking him questions about his plans and such and went into questioning about Dumbledore. "Potter, why aren't you inviting Headmaster Dumbledore into your room, so that he can do whatever it is ya'll do when he calls you into his office?" **(A/N:Plz don't take that as an innuendo) **

Harry looked at him with a snarl on his face and replied, "I wouldn't invite Dumbledore anywhere; even if I was on the end of a twenty foot pole. I don't trust Dumbledore, or any of my ex-best friends for that matter, with anything. I came here for one reason and one reason only. Once I'm finished then I'm out of here and never looking back. I'm sorry to be rude Professor, but I need to go." Professor Snape stared at Harry in shock, watching as he stood up and made his way towards the door and stopping. "Professor, I know about everything you've done and will do for me and why you do it so, I just want to say, thanks and that I forgive you." With that said Harry left the room leaving Snape sitting in his chair at his desk with his head in his hands crying softly.

Harry walked away from Snapes office and stepped into a hidden alcove and apparated into his quarters. He walked to the desk in the corner and sat sat down while petting Devon on the head in a way of greeting. **`Hello, how did the delivery go?`** Harry thought to Devon. **`It went fine, Master. They read your letter, smiled and tehn wrote a reply.` **Devon thought back to him. Harry smiled and thanked Devon and relieved him of his load so that the tired phoenix could rest. When Devon flew away he called Silvan and Jáquín to him. _~I have a mission for the both of you. I need you to scout around the schooland find out who is loyal to me, Dumbledore, or Voldemort. I also want you to find out who's spying on me and why? YOu hear someone speak my name, fin d out why they say it? Basically I need you to gather informaation for me.~ _The snakes sat there taking in their orders for a few seconds before saying, _~Yes, Master.~ _Harry started to open a letter just as they slithered away. He looked down at the signature to see who it was from before reading. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Your letter got me thinking about all the things that have happened since as far back as I can remember, and I find that your right. Dumbledore does things that he wants others to believe is for the greater good, but in reality is for the great of Dumbledore. Dumbledore is always manipulating people so that they do as he desires without caring about whose feelings get hurt in the process. I'm willing to join your cause to stop Dumbledore, and Voldemort if you want to. I know that gaining and keeping your trust is hard and that's why I say, with upmost confidence, that I will follow youno matter which side you take. Just owl me when you want to meet so that I cans take the mark and I'll be there._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Bill Weasley_

Harry smiled at his letter before reaching for another letter, it said:

_Dear__ Harry,_

_We thought__ about what __you said__ and realized __**that you're right.**____Since day one__ Dumbledore has been __manipulating us like__ his chess pieces. __**If you think about it,**__ Dumbledore always knew what was going on in the school; __so why wouldn't he know about everything that happened in your first five years at Hogwarts.__ It just doesn't add up! __It's like he was testing you or something.__ Anyway, __we would be glad__ to join you in whatever __endeavors you decide to pursue.__**Just let us know**__when__ and where._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_Fred __and George__**Weasley**_

Harry just shrugged before opening another letter that read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ I wanted to thank you for contacting me. I knew all along that Dumbledore was manipulating you. I overheard him talking to mom about it and he found me and cast a spell on me to pervent me from telling you and then sent me off to Romania. He made a mistake though in assuming that you would never find out or from preventing me from telling you if you approached me about it first. I guess that's on him. Anyway, I wanted to say that I would be glad to join you; just name the time and place. Also, I have some news that may interest you. There are s ix dragons each a different type that has recently layed their eggs but for some reason all six dragons don't want to take care of one of their eggs. Funnily enough five of them have a green tint to while one is completely green. That's all for now so, if you need me then owl me, otherwise see you whenever we meet. _

_Yours Truely,_

_Charlie Weasley_

Harry sat there and contemplated what Charlie had just told him. He remembered learning about this in his time in the trunk. Slytherin had told him that every now and then something would happen to the magical species. In a time of great need, magic would pick a magical species that layed more then one egg at a time and take one from every female in the group. The egg would be the color of the one they would look to to raise them but would have the tint of the one they would follow.

Gryffindor then said that it wasn't like a familiar; familiars stayed with you for life whereas these creatures, Adiutor he called them, were raised by you and stayed with you until you didn't need them anymore, then they left. Of course, because you had raised them they would bond to you, so that if you were ever in any danger they would come and help you. Harry smiled thinking that this could work in his favor, but before he sent back a reply he needed to read his last letter. He opened the parchment up and it read:

_Dear Cub, _

_ I thought long and hard about what your letter said and realized that you're right. Dumbledore has been keeping far to many secrets for it to be good for anyone except the player holding all the cards. I would b glad to join you in taking down Dumbledore and anyone else you feel needs to come down a notch. Owl me when your ready to meet, until then I'll do anything you need me to do, to the best of my ability. Also, though I know you know this already, Sirius' death is not your fault. Sirius would want you to know that. Plus, I'm sure that he was glad that he went down fighting because in that house all day affected him in more ways then we can ever imagine. I also want you to know that your parents, and Sirius, are just as proud of you as I am, if not more so. _

_ Love You Cub,_

_ Remus Lupin_

_P.S. The walls of Hogwarts have ears._

Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes before laughing at Remus' not so subtle hint. He took what Remus said to heart before getting out four sheets of parchment. He then wrote the same thing on each one: 'October 31st, midnight at the Shreaking Shack.' On Charlie's and Remus's letter he added something extra. For Charlie, he told him to bring the eggs with him when he came. For Remus, he wrote that he appreciated everything that was said to him in the letter and that he was very much loved by his he finished writing his letters Devon came down and held out his leg to collect the letters. Harry attached all four of them to his leg and got up to head down to the Great Hall for lunch.

When he got into the Great Hall he headed over to the Slytherin table and sat down to eat. He had only been there for five minutes when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw a Slytherin that he didn't know standing behind him. "Why the hell are you doing sitting at our table, Potter?" The boy said with a glare. Harry looked at the head table and saw that Dumbledore wasn't there so he turned around and looked the kid up and down before saying, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to eat my lunch, just like everybody else." The Slytherin huffed like he had just been insulted. "You think you're something now that you're in Slytherin don't you? You think that you're so tough just because you convinced a stupid hat to let you into the most noble House of Slytherin?" The boy said looking absolutely flustered.

By this point Harry was standing up and everyone's attention was on them. "You think that you're so tough, Potter, I'll show you tough!" With that said the boy threw his arm back and tried to punch him. Before anyone could react, Harry had grabbed the boys hand and crushed it. He also hit one of the boys pressure points to knock the boy unconscious. Harry looked around wiht a blank look on his fac e before sitting down and finishing his lunch.

When he finished he got up and headed down to potions. He sat and waited in the corridor for Snape to open the door. Ten minutes later everyone was gathered around and Snape opened the door. "Everyone, get inside, sit down, and shut-up. You have five minutes to be seated." With that said everyone rushed into the room and sat down. "This year there will be no foolishness. You are to take this potions class seriously or I will throw you out, and that includes **ALL** of you." Professor Snape said while looking at each and every face. "I do not know how half of you got in this class but the fact is that you are. Make no mistake though, you mess up one time and I throw you out so fast you won't be able to say 'Hogwarts'."

The Professor paused to let what he had said thus far sink in. " Now today we will be taking a test. Know that passing an O.W.L. means nothing to me if you can't pass my test. I will name a potion and you will tell me these five things about it. 1) The effect, 2) A side effect, 3) A characteristic about the potion, 4) Two known ingredients, and 5) A step in making the potion. Granger, I'll start with you, Draught of Living Death!" With that said Hermione squeaked and went into her know-it-all mode.

Snape continued with this torture for the entire class period. Giving something as easy as the boiling boil cure, which he gave to Draco, to something as hard as the Wolfsbane Potion, which he gave to Ron; stating that even if he hadn't done the potion before, he should have read about it and been prepared just in case. When it was finallly Harry's turn most of the Slytherins were laughing at the Gryffindors' misfortune, while most of the Gryffindors were glaring at the Slytherins for laughing.

"Potter, let's see if you actually have a head in that brain of yours, Draught of Peace!" Harry sat straight and tall determined not to be intimidated by a man who hid behind a mask so as to hide his true self. The known effect of the Draught of Peace is that it relieves anxiety and agitation. A side effect is that overdoing the ingredients can put the drinker into a deep sleep. A characteristic is that it emits a light silver vapor. Two known ingredients are powered moonstone and syrup of hellebore. A step in making the potion is before the addition of the final ingredient, which is hellebore, the temperature of the flame must be lowered and allowed to simmer for seven minutes.

When he had finished speaking everyone in the classroom was looking at him as if he had grown a second head. He turned his head to see that Draco was looking at him with a blank expression. Harry didn't bother to say anything, he just packed his things and stood up to leave just as the bell rang to signal the end of the class period. **(A/N: I don't actually know if they have bells but they will today.)** Harry walked out and prepared for his final class of the day, Transfiguration.

Harry, took his precious time walking towards Professor McGonagall class, not yet ready to see his ex-head of house. He made it inside the classroom just as the bell rang for the beginning of class. He sat next to some unknown boy from Slytherin house with brown hair that hung to the nape of his neck. Harry didn't pay the boy any mind and just sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall to begin. "This year will be a very difficult year because of your N.E.W.T.'s. If any of you are found lollygagging then you will be escorted feom the class and asked not to return. Now this year we will be primarily focusing on conjuration and human transfiguration. However, before we do any of that we will review what you have been learning for the past five years starting with the match turned into a needle and the mouse into a tea cup. One-half of the class will have the match whiile the other has thee mouse. After half the class period is over you will then switch. Boot and Greengrass, come and help me distribute these to your classmates!"

Terry and Daphne walked towards the front of the classroom and started distributing their item to one-half of the class. When he got his item he took out his wand and started changing the matchstick into a needle. Harry remained quiet for the rest of the class after he transformed the mentioned items on his third try. He had to make it look lik ehe didn't know what he was doing just a tad, so as not to draw more attention to himself. "Your homework is a foot long essay on the advantages and disadvantages of conjuration, due next next lesson." With that said the bell rang and Harry was the first one out of the room. He searched for a hidden alcove and apparated into his room to do his homework.

_**Draco's POV**_

Draco laid on his bed exhausted beyond belief. It had been a hectic week with everyone chasin after Potter. Draco wondered where he slept at because he hadn't stepped one foot into the dorm room since the start of term, and it had already been a week. Draco didn't bother trying to figure out this new Harry because he knew it would be pointless to try. Thinking of Harry caused Draco's heart to thud loudly in his chest and his body to heat up like an inferno.

Harry had been flirting lightly with him the entire week and Draco was starting to wonder if Harry was serious. If it was one thing Malfoy's did not do it was lie, at least not to themselves. Draco had known he was gay for a few years now and he also knew that the Harry that walked in the door this year was fine as hell. And with that thought Draco rolled over wondering just what was going to happen this year.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I started having troubles with my laptop and then when I got it fixed what I had typed for my story was gone and I had to start over. Then my computer got infected with virus and crashed so I had to get that fixed, so sorry. Also I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, and it will go up eventually, but I do know that I would like your opinion of what should happen in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Please continue to do what you do**

**On a another note, I got my very first flame and looking back at it, I can only one thing, laugh. So forewarning to all the folks; I appreciate your reviews regardless of whether or not it's good or bad; but know this, all flames will be laughed at and only taken into account on special circumstances. So unto this I bid you au dieu until next time.**


End file.
